jigoku shoujo
by shinichikudo12
Summary: existe una pagina web extraña y misteriosa, dicen que quien entre esta pagina llevara al infierno a quien quiera poniendo su nombre. basado en el anime jigoku shoujo


Jigoku shoujo

"A este mundo se le llama destino, el hilo vinculante se enrolla alrededor de un prejuicio impotente y fragil. El odio, la tristeza, acaba en lagrimas.

Tras las cortinas a medianoche se ejecutara cualquier venganza pendiente"

Hacerle la vida imposible a marinette habia sido facil ya todo el mundo le daba la espald. Ahora solo faltaba acabar con la odiosa ladybug y ya nadie se interpondria en su camino, fue lo que siempre penso. Los akumas hasta ahora habian fallado para acabar con ella

Lila habia escuchado rumores sobre una pagina. Pero esta hasta ahora habia sido imposible de acceder mas de una vez habia intentado y siempre habia terminado pensando que solo era una farse, medianoche que tonteria era esa, se fue a acostar molesta. Esta habria sido una gran oportunidad para acabar con ladybug de una vez por todas.

Aunque hasta ahora la idea de la pagina parecia solo una tonteria de adolescentes solo un rumor habia decidido finalmente investigar mas.

Algo no habia pensado hasta ese momento y es la diferencia horario entre japon y francia un total de 7 horas.

Cuando fueron las 5 de la tarde ella intento de nuevo abrirlo aparecio una pagina en negro, solo habia un pequeño rectangulo donde debia de escribir el nombre. Cuando puso el nombre y puso ok no parecio pasar nada hasta que sono su celular con un mensaje de la jigoku shoujo "admitido"

Lla estaba feliz solo faltaba ver cuando un akuma aapareciera y entonces ella no apareceria...

Se debio sentir estupida cuando en el siguiente ataque ade akuma vio a ladybug detenerlo estaba mirando desde la ventana.

Un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo mirando hacia atras cuando vio que no estaba en su habitacion, estaba en una especie de campo. Y una chica bajita de pelo negro la miraba fijamente, su ropa estudiantil era de un color negro:

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Tu eres... jigoku shoujo?- pregunto lila

-Me llamo enma ai me has llamado- dice la chica

-Si quiero que elimines a ladybug quiero que vengues de mi parte- dice haciendo un sonido fingiendo llorar tristemente- ella me ah humillado

-wanyudo- dijo enma mientras miraba a un hombre viejo vestido con una especie de kimono, este se transformo por unos segundos y se volvio un muñeco de paja de color negro con un hilo rojo atado al cuello- toma- dice ofreciendolo el muñeco, lila no dudo en agarrarlo- si de verdad deseas vengarte tira de la cuerda roja haras un pacto cuando tires de la cuerda roja, el destinatario de tu venganza sera enviado directamente al infierno- lila iba a tirar ya mismo del hilo- sin embargo- lila se detuvo justo cuando estaba por tirar- una vez que haya cumplido la venganza tienes que pagar la recompensa

-¿la recompensa?

-2 agujeros cuando condenes a la persona cuando mueras tu alma caera directamente al infierno no podras ir al cielo, tu alma sera sumergida en dolor y sufrimiento vagaras durante toda la eternidad- las llamas empezaron a lila y ella grito cerrando los ojos durante unos minutos, cuando los abrio estaba en su habitacion

-una ilusion?- dijo para si misma cuando noto que aun llevaba en la mano el muñeco- llevarme a ladybug pero ir al infierno... que tonteria- dice mientras tira el muñeco en la basura- hawkmoth espero no me falles la proxima vez o perderas el miraculous para siempre- dice como promesa mirando el muñeco

la siguiente pelea no tardo en llegar y parecia que iba a ganar el akuma el cual era una especie gigante de mujer con mascara y un kimono con muchas flores. Lamentablemente ella era el objetivo y a pesar de que ladybug y chat noir intentaban detenerlo ella cada vez se acercaba mas:

-dinos la verdad- dice la mujer atrapandola

-no se de que verdad hablan- la mujer empezo a apretarla fuertemente sacandole lanzando un aliento azul hacia ella y despues dejandola en el suelo

-dilo bien fuerte y claro- dice la boca de lila empezo a moverse por si misma a la vez que en todos los televisores aparecia, diciendo cada una de sus mentiras

-no es mas facil dicen que la verdad nos hara libres- dice la que se supone que era ladybug pero era una mujer adulta

-parece que la verdad sale sola- dice un chico que parecia emo, lila trago saliva mientras buscaba en su bolso el muñeco para tirar de la cuerda no sabia que pasaba, pero si era su final al menos se llevaria a ladybug, cuando agarro lista para tirar la cuerda se dio cuenta que no habia en el muñeco

-¿que esta pasando?- dice mirando el muñeco con sorpresa- ¿donde esta el hilo?

-oh aun no se ah dado cuenta- dice inmediatamente entre risas la supuesta ladybug mientras la mujer gigante del kimono empezaba a encoger

-alguien ah tirado del hilo primero- finalmente dijo enma ai

-se llevaron a ladybug?- pregunto mientnras que el que parecia chat noir se acercba a ella con el cataclismo activado

-no, te llevaremos a ti- dice el chico emo

-oh penosa alma atada a la oscuridad, despreciando a la gente haciendoles daño- dice enma acercandose a ella, mientras lila empezaba a correr pero por donde iba veia a enma- un alma ahogado en un karma pecaminoso ¿quieres probar morir esta vez?- el kimono de enma empezo a brillar mientras las flores empezaban a salir cegando a lila

cuando volvio a abrir los ojos habia una nieblaa a su alrededor estaba acostada en un bote y enma estaba remando por el, cuando estaba por intentar huir algo la agarro uns manos en el bote sujetandola

-esta venganza te llevara al infierno- dice enma mientras seguia remando al infierno

-oye mari te gustaria ir a tomar un chocolate caliente- dice adrian con una sonrisa

-si... me encantaria- dice algo apenada mirando hacia abajo donde se podia ver oculto solo para ella el agujero del trato


End file.
